bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Veggies
The next exciting episode of VeggieTales! the story of 6 veggies and one lobster goes to school This episode has a lesson in school time Plot The Countertop Bob and Larry introduce the show normally for a change They introduce the show normally and then go to QWERTY to get the letter. QWERTY says the letter is from a kid named Elly now Elly once to know that she has to go to school Bob said that was a tough one, but that they have a couple of stories that just might help. Bob said to roll the film. Bubble Veggies The Veggie live in the fictional underwater city of Bubbletucky. All the episodes generally follow the same format: The episode starts with an introduction by Solly, saying "Hi, it's me, Solly, and it's time for-" only to be stopped by Bil performing an act related to the episode's subject. One of the two then states "It's time for Bubble Veggies!", and the theme song plays. After the theme song, Solly says the episode's name. Something occurs when a character or two goes to school (example: Lvi breaks his tail in Call a Ambulance! when Luna was going to school) the character or characters plays a major role in that plot. After that, the school day begins and the Bubble Veggies say "Good morning, Mr. Douper!". Later, the remaining Veggie tells Mr. Douper about what happened earlier. He states "Let's think about it," and the characters discuss the topic. A pop song performance follows, focusing on the episode's main topic. One of the Veggies will go to a shop that mostly focuses on the topic (example: a doctor's office in Call a Ambulance!)The owner of the shop (played by another one of the Veggies) will asks questions about what he or she needs. Later, Mr. Douper comes into the shop and says it's time for lunch, and the "Lunchtime" song plays. At lunch, three of the characters make a food joke about the subject of the episode The Veggies do something fun which can determine another important character and leads Mr. Douper talking more about the topic, which leads into a dancing song; though the order of the songs varies from episode to episode. Mr. Douper then says it's time to go outside, the "Outside" song plays, and the Veggies act out a story about the topic, interfered with Adobe Flash-animated graphics. After this, Bil and Solly do another sketch. The Veggies go on a field trip that focuses on the topic where it sometimes focuses on a problem shown in the beginning and involves the important characters and might determine another one, and the show concludes with the last Bil and Solly sketch and a reprise of the theme song, before cutting to the credits which includes a pop song played earlier in that episode. What We Have Learned Larry and Bob liked the story and then it was time to talk about what they learned. They got their verse and then Bob, Larry, and Elly said good bye. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Bubble Veggies Theme Song *Bunch Of Bones *It's Time for Lunch *Do the Check Up *Outside *Bunch of Bones (Reprise) *Bubble Veggies Theme Song (Reprise) *What We Have Learned Trivia *Bubble Veggies is parody of Bubble Gubbies Running Gags Silly Song Love Songs with Mr. Lunt What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Elly Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *QWERTY *Elly *Sara Crew (Solly) *Barth Cucumber (Bil) *Ermie Asparagus (Eimma) *Joe the Red Tomato (Joeby) *Laura Carrot (Luna) *Percy Pea (Punny) *Dad Asparagus (Mr. Douper) *Blue Plastic Lobster (Bubble Lobster) *Doctor Asparagus *Carrots and Peas *Grandma Gourd (Nurse Gourd) *Lil' Pea (Lavi) *Mom Pea (Lavi's Mom) *Mr. Lunt *Jerry Gourd Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon crossovers Category:Episodes That Have A Full-Length Story Plus A Silly Song